Isaha
Overview Isaha, also called the desert jewel, is the easternmost city in the Kingdom of Elloth. It sits in the course of the river Saha, only two kilometers to the north of the desert of Cali. Isaha population is quite stable and has around 30.000 permanent inhabitants. Majority (70%) is humans but there is a strong and thriving community of dwarfs (20%) acting as a link between the Hammer Kingdom in the East and the rest of Elloth. Temporary merchants and buyers are very common, and they amount at any time for a 10% of the local population. This creates a wide range of taverns and inns that accommodate the constant influx of people. Geography 'Isaha is divided in two parts by the river Saha. Two bridges connect both sides of the city: the elder bridge and the high bridge. The river Saha can already be navigated at this point and is used by caravans to transport their goods further to the west using vessels. In recent years, the volume of water the river transports is lowering doing the navigation more difficult and threatening the overall economy of the city. The reasons are not clear, as the rain seasons have been plentiful as of late. Economy Every season of the year caravans from the mountains arrive into Isaha as a first (and sometimes last) stop, carrying with themselves huge quantities of diverse raw material as well as finished steel products forged in the Hammer Kingdom. The city is a meeting point for merchants coming from the West and their counterparts from the East which makes the local economy thrive. The city is also a main trading point for illegal peddlers coming from Gondwana traveling across the Cali desert and using Neil's pass. Gondwana goods can be more easily acquired here than in any of the other cities of Elloth. Isaha is also renowned for its fighting pits, been the only city in Elloth in which they are still legal. Betting in those events is considered the main attraction of the place for both local inhabitants and visitors. Isaha depends entirely in the Saha river to survive. Whenever the water volume is low the city suffers and starts depending on clerical magic to drink. This makes the zinc merchants thrive (zinc is used by priests to create water) who sell the material for exorbitant prices.' Government The civil governor (hand) of Isaha is an obese human called Raist Parf appointed by Kiriel Blagovast more than twenty years ago. He takes up residence in the Winter palace, the most luxurious edifice in Isaha. The city is divided in 4 districts each one controlled by a sub-governor (finger). The local guard is commanded by the First Sword, Eckaral Bloodhammer, a dwarf that has been living in Isaha for more than a hundred years. Isaha is one of the most relaxed cities of Elloth in terms of law enforcement. Bribing is almost a local habit and the common agreement is that as long as you have money, you are untouchable. Blood crime rate is still not very high between the local populations, but it is difficult to track globally due to the constant intake of visitors. Factions The diversity in cultures and races combined with the end of merchant routes coming from every cardinal point makes Isaha a very attractive place to operate for merchants, thieves and hawkers. * The Daggers, a thieves guild widespread in Elloth and other kingdoms are the biggest and most powerful faction within the city. Legend claims that the guild (which is hundreds of years old) was founded in Isaha by Manon Sage. They are specialized in thievery and smuggling but they try to keep away from assassination. * The Talons, an assassins guild. Not a lot is known about them but they claim the most notorious crimes in Isaha region. * Buyathing, a merchants franchise owned by the Dag family. There are four Buyathing stores in Isaha which sell anything for the adventurer. * The Magisters. The royal order of mages have two representatives in the city (Reva and Dorian) helping out in governmental tasks. Personalities * Raist Parf. Male, human. Civil governor of Isaha. * Eckaral Bloodhammer. Male, dwarf. First Sword of the local guard. * Ravine Dag. Female, human. Finger of the noble district and arguably the richest merchant living in Isaha. Owner of the Buyathing franchise. * Manon Sage. Female, human. Global leader of The Daggers, is rumored to be based in Isaha.